This invention relates to an endoscope inserted into an intricately twisted coeliac tube.
Difficulties are often encountered in manually inserting an endoscope into the digestive tract of a living body to effect, for example, medical examination. The difficulties chiefly arise from the intricately twisted form of the digestive tract, for example, the large intestine. Therefore, it has hitherto been necessary to try to frequently control the direction in which the distal end portion of an endoscope, for example, a colon scope is inserted into the colon in conforming to the intricately twisted form of the colon in order to effect the smooth full insertion of said instrument. However, the above-mentioned control sometimes caused the distal end portion of the endoscope to forcefully press the inner wall of the colon, thus imparting great pain to a patient, and unavoidably prolonging the time of examination.